


Amedot Week: Jan 2019

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Amethyst. Peridot. Being in love. What's not to like?
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23





	1. Little Homeschool

Amethyst trudged up the stairs to the Beach House, every inch of her body aching. 

It had been a long day - there had been a couple of pearls who simply did not understand the concept of ‘doing what you feel,’ and Amethyst had spent the entire day trying to help them. (She nearly brought Steven in, but he was taking a well-deserved break from dealing with other people’s problems, and she wasn’t going to dump on him. Besides, she knew for a fact both Garnet and Pearl _had_ , and if she was honest she wanted to do better than them.)

She opened the door, only to find the coffee table had been moved out of the way. Instead, a mattress had been set up on the floor, along with several very fluffy pillows, a blanket, and a very comfortable looking Peridot wrapped snugly in the middle of them. She smiled and waved as Amethyst closed the door behind her, blinking in confusion.

“Hi Amethyst!” she said, waving. “I heard you were having a bad day at Little Homeschool, so I decided to set up a little place to ‘Netflicks and Chill!’”

Amethyst snorted.

“Peri, I really don’t think you know what that means,” she said.

Peridot shrugged.

“I’ll have you know I preloaded all three of the ‘Jackbutt’ moves for us to watch - I know you like them,” she explained. “So get in and let’s get to chilling!”

Amethyst climbed into the makeshift bed, putting an arm around Peridot as they got snug.

“Thanks, ‘Dot,” she said wearily. “You’re the best.”

“Yes. Yes I am.”

They were barely through the first movie before they had dozed off, snoring gently in the slowly darkening Beach House, the long, hard day completely forgotten.


	2. First Kiss

_ BEEP - 7.20pm. _

Like many things Peridot did, her first kiss was meticulously planned.

First she’d discussed it with Amethyst, and although the quartz was often known for spontaneity, she agreed to wait until Peridot had set everything up - her girlfriend deserved no less. She needed to have things set up before she was ready. They needed sunset, they needed to be on the beach - and they needed the little device Peridot had made from an old alarm clock and a quantum timekeeping device ‘borrowed’ from Yellow Diamond’s personal stash.

This device did three things. The first thing it did was play music - a nice, boppy ditty that Peridot had heard on the radio, then requested over and over again until the nice DJ stopped taking her calls, then downloaded to listen to again (when Peridot liked something, she tended to like it a lot.) After a brief picnic in which Amethyst ate both sandwiches and basket, she activated the device, and they began to dance.

As they danced together, the second function of the device began to do it’s work. It began to record - not just video or audio, but all of the information around it at a quantum level - the sea breeze, the warmth of the sunset, the butterflies deep in Peridot’s being as she gazed into her girlfriend’s eyes. For three minutes, they danced together - then, finally, Peridot grabbed Amethyst’s waist, having finally worked up the confidence to make a move.

She closed her eyes and leaned in, just like she’d seen on CPH a thousand times before. Her heart leapt as her lips locked with Amethyst’s - for the first time, she tasted her, a strange, sweet taste, and felt her partner’s hands caress the side of her face. She felt exhilarated, scared, thrilled at a wonderful, entirely new sensation, one she would never feel with such freshness again… were it not for the device.

For that was it’s third function. Once it had finished recording, it could naturally replay what it had captured - in this case, an entire moment. Whenever they liked, they could simply activate the device and have their minds zapped back to this sunset, temporarily forgetting all the feelings they had now felt, and relive their first kiss all over again.

Peridot opened her eyes, and gazed into Amethyst’s, blushing furiously.

“I love you, Amethyst.”

“I love you too, ‘Dot.”

There was a flash, and they were both sitting on the coach, a hundred or so years later. Peridot looked down at the device, still sitting on her lap, and chuckled sheepishly.

“Wanna go again?” she asked.

Amethyst laughed. “Just one more tonight, okay?”

Peridot grinned, and pressed the play button once more.

_ BEEP - 7.20pm. _


	3. Rejuvenator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't do one yesterday. Had a crisis.

Rejuvenators weren’t supposed to do this.

Peridot gazed down at the organic lump that Greg had put in her arms; apart from the tufts of black hair and the gem on his stomach, you’d never have known that this was Steven Universe. Of course, she thought, there just _had_ to be a rogue gem experimenting with old technology, and they just _had_ to make a rejuvenator that affected organics. It was just the way the world worked, wasn’t it?

Greg had run to the van to get some ‘formula and baby food,’ whatever that entailed. Lapis and Bismuth were hunting down the rogue gem, and Pearl and Garnet were taking their own organic lump to Doctor Maheswaran, who would undoubtedly be impressed that they allowed this to happen, leaving Peridot to act as his caretaker.

Peridot winced as the baby let out a long, loud cry.

“Uh… silence!” she yelled. “I command you! You will obey me!”

Steven simply cried harder.

“Amethyst!” exclaimed Peridot. “It’s making noises! And there’s an odd scent! Do something!”

“Hold on!”

Amethyst burst out of her room, carrying a ragged old teddy bear in his arms. She quickly took Steven from Peridot (who was starting to cry herself) and let him take hold of the bear, rocking him gently as he began to chew on its ear. She closed her eyes and began to hum.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Steven stopped crying. For a moment, he stared up at her, blinking slowly - then he yawned, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

“Aw, there ya go,” Amethyst said softly. “Sorry I didn’t come out sooner, Peri - Bismuth called. Said they should be back to normal in a few hours; I hope she calls Pearl about that before Dr. M tears her face off.”

“That humming calmed him down,” mused Peridot, trying to discreetly wipe her eyes and failing miserably.

“Mhm,” nodded Amethyst. “It’s an old Greg ditty; never failed back in the day.”

She closed her eyes and sung quietly.

“ _I could never be, I could never be, I could never be ready for this…_ ”

“Greg’s right,” nodded Peridot. “I was competely unprepared for this.”

Amethyst smiled.

“Well, maybe we can call it practice, dude.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing, nothing…”


End file.
